


Dauntless-ly Free

by Acromania



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Erudite Faction, F/M, Factions, Falling In Love, Fear, Friendship, Human Rights, Love, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Training, Weapons, alternative universe, in-depth descriptions, initiation and beyond, overcoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acromania/pseuds/Acromania
Summary: They were marred from life and going to another Faction was their way out. Struggling with the past, present and future, with finding themselves and each other and a danger lurking behind closed doors, they have to grow up even faster. AU





	Dauntless-ly Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I already posted 46 Chapters of this story over at ffnet and am only discovering AO3 now. So I am - if time allows - posting my chapters here as well. 
> 
> At first I want to make a few things clear:  
> 1\. As a person not native speaking English I would like for you to bear with my grammar or spelling mistakes. I controlled all chapters more than once but obviously there is just too much text to not miss a few of them.  
> 2\. I started writing this story way back in 2015 and since then put together 400+ pages in google doc. It isn't finished though.   
> 3\. This is a really, really lengthy slow burn. Don't expect much action right from the beginning.  
> 4\. What you can expect is an in-depth description of my Tris. (Please read that point with emphasis on my)  
> 5\. I love feedback in any way or form. So please feel free to point out things. Even if it is flaming. It's what makes me improve and pushes me onward to finishing this monster of a story.  
> 6\. And last - the disclaimer: I don't own money with this and I don't want to. Veronica Roth gave me a field I wanted to play on for my own amusement.

As I look out of my window I see the same image I saw for the last 17 years. Grey houses, grey people, grey faces. Everything is grey, even the sun that spreads its last warmth through my window on my plain face. I don't feel the warmth or anything for that matter.

I still can remember a time when that was different. When the world was a rich colored adventure through my naiv shining eyes. I was five when I left the compound of Abnegation with my mother and brother. We were on our way to help with cleaning an abandoned building for the factionless. The last three months the Factions had tried to make amendmants for the Factionless understanding that they were still their brothers and sisters. So the leaders planned to reconstruct different buildings, opening shelters and integrating kitchens so the Abnegation could easily cook and bake for the people that hadn't anything left.

It was early morning when we approached the newly finished building not to far from our own home. Father was fullfilling his duty in the consul not that I could grasp the concept of that being only just a child. I can still smell the greenish-brown gras wet from the last rain and the wind that carried the first hints of frost. I skipped in front of my brother his eyebrows crunched up in his nine year old face.

"Beatrice!" my mother called not stern, not scolding but with a hint of disapproval. I slowed my steps but could still feel a fire in my stomach and the hot pressure in my limps to run and to laugh and to be alive. But I tried to stay calm, tried to forget myself just as I was told since taking my first steps in this world. It was a lesson I never understood and I envied my brother for being this in control even though he was just four years older.

Other people in grey clothes just like us passed by greeted with a warm smile and a distant nod typical Abnegation. Mother and my brother reciprocated. I wasn't a shy child in any possible meaning of the word. So I waved at the people that visited our home, laughed at them. My brother took my hand as we approached the street leading me so I wouldn't fall down. I loved when he did that. His big warm hand taking my small one. It meant safety.

We reached the building and mother gave us simple task: Clean the windows, floors, tabletops and so on. Small tasks that would netherless help the Factionless. My brother had to carry a few pieces of furniture that the other Factions gave us. He was big for his age, I guess. Muscular for being Abnegation.

I got lost in my small tasks, playfully fullfilling them, humming to myself. It wasn't long before I finished and went looking for my mother. She said she would be downstairs whereever that was. I skipped down the corridor and wanted to take the stairs as I heard something that picked my interest. As stealthy as I could with my five year old coordination of my limbs I went forward till I could make out where the voices came from.

"Max, what are you doing here?" That was my mother. Her voice I would recognize everywhere.

"I oversee the reconstruction so you are save while refurnishing the apartment building.", the man Max said with a rumble in his voice. There was a short silence.

"And ..." he wanted to continue but mother interrupted him.

"What?" Her voice sounded sharp not at all herself. Whenever she spoke she had this soft but strong voice, so sure of herself and always patient to a fault.

"And I wanted to see you again. I missed you."

"Max, you know that we can't do that anymore. If he knows what I am doing with you, that I am unfaithful... you can't expect me to take that risk. Not with my children's and my own life on the line." She said and I could hear her voice quiver as if she would cry.

"Then run away with them. I would protect you, take care of you. I am in a position now that I could arrange some things for the three of you.", his voice sounded just like mine when I asked my mother if I could get one of the cookies she made for the Factionless – eager and pleading.

I tried to take a look around the corner to see the man and maybe understand what was going on. But before I could my brother placed a hand on my shoulder, a finger on his lips and tugging me away from mother and Max.

The sun disappeared behind the roofs and skyscraper in my line of few and I come back from my memory. I cannot remember how much later but eventually my mother disappeared. Father said that she died when she gave birth to my little brother or sister – I never found out. Brother and I were devastated. She was everything for us. And later on I found out how much more she was than just a beloved mother that would sneak cookies in our lunchbox.


End file.
